


Suffer All the Satisfaction

by fxr_uppr



Series: Kristanna Kink Exploration Series [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna's strap is huge, Bottom!Kristoff, F/M, Pegging, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxr_uppr/pseuds/fxr_uppr
Summary: Pegging, Dom!Anna, Bottomstoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Kink Exploration Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Suffer All the Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I know this won’t float everyone’s boat but I definitely know it floats some of y’alls boats, because we’re all filthy here. And, hey, if it’s not your thing, try giving it a shot! Shoutout to @awesomemaple for being my no. 1 partner in crime when it comes to Kristoff getting pegged. It’s truly a sisterhood. The title is based on Headphones by Walk the Moon, which, if you ask me, is definitely about pegging. Also, fuck historical accuracy. Strap-ons existed in the 1800s, but the only forms of lube were oil and saliva? Ow. Kristoff sweetie I gotchu.

Under the stars at night, Kristoff and Anna lay side-by-side, enjoying yet another one of their nightly talks. It’s not like they still have to sneak around anymore, hiding out in the stables at night to steal some alone time with one another. Then again, Kristoff doesn’t exactly need to continue his regular ice harvesting trips now that he’s married to the Queen. He still does though – he enjoys the honest work, as he told Anna long ago. She’s supportive as always, especially now that it’s less dangerous for him – most of his recent work involves managing the other harvesters – and, to be fair, the absence certainly does make the heart grow fonder.

Still, that doesn’t stop her from doting all over him the night before his trip. She always loves on him especially hard right before and just after his harvesting trips, and he wouldn’t trade that affection for the world.

She alternates between tracing circles on his chest, delicately, _always_ delicately, and asking him questions about anything – his day, his week, his life.

Anna knows from their years of talks that he’s attracted to both women and men, and his honesty and trust to tell her something so personal like that was always something she held dear to her heart. It definitely sparked a million questions for her, though. Her curiosity always shines through.

“So,” she starts, looking away from his face demurely. “Have you ever… I know you are super shy about this kind of stuff, but I’ve been thinking and… when you were ever with men in the past, did you ever, uh…?” Anna fumbles over her words. Surely there must be a more proper way to ask this, right?

Then again, they were never a couple of propriety.

Kristoff watches her face, an eyebrow raised.

“Have you ever… been on the receiving end of things?” Kristoff chuckles in response, and it isn’t until she looks up and see’s the sincere smile on his face that she understands he’s not trying to be condescending. She pouts a little.

“I’m sorry!” he laughs. “It’s just funny to see you so awkward when talking about sex. You’re typically quite the firecracker in that department.”

Anna swats his arm playfully. “Alright, alright. Honestly, no. I really haven’t done much in… that whole area. Like, at all.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Seriously?”

Kristoff giggles again. “I mean, maybe a few fleeting, experimental encounters but… not really. Why are you so surprised, feisty? You remember how nervous I was when we first, you know…”

Anna sits up, and her eyes go dark as she turns to him. “Oh? Was that not merely because of my _undeniable_ charms?” she says in a sing-song tone. They both break out into laughter, familiar and warm.

They are quiet again for a while, until Kristoff clears his throat. “But, um-“ he stutters out as a blush rises on his cheeks. “It’s definitely something I’ve considered.”

She throws him a devilish smile. “Is that so, big guy?”

He can hardly look at her, he’s so embarrassed. He tries to brush it off and change the topic, thinking he went too far. “Yeah, maybe, I don’t know. But, um, now that we’re together, that’s obviously not something that’ll happen.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” she smirks, and he’s so goddamn curious what she means by that but he doesn’t want to come on too strong, on the off chance that she’s put off by this whole conversation.

Taking the lead, as she often does after leaving him flustered, Anna admits, “The reason I was wondering in the first place is because…well. I overhead some ladies talking about this, er, thing.”

Kristoff swallows. He wants her to continue, but his heart is beating so fast already.

“It’s like, uh, a t-toy, but it apparently has this… harness? Like a leather harness and, um, y-you can just wear it here – well not _you_ , of course, I’d be the o- but only if that’s something you want! Of course!”

“I- Anna,” Kristoff growls, barely able to control himself. He’s so close to her, and she closes the gap with her lips on his. He groans into her mouth, his brows furrowed in lust as she hovers over him. By the time they pull apart, he’s finally able to muster up a cohesive thought.

“I am _very_ interested, you have _no_ idea,” he laughs, in complete shock. “I don’t even know how that would- I mean how does it-“

“Work?” she asks, still smirking. “Guess you’ll just have to see when you get back.”

-

He can’t stop thinking about her. He can’t remember a time his mind hasn’t wandered to thoughts of his wife during these long trips, but this is different.

That’s not to say Kristoff doesn’t usually have… less than pure thoughts about her. Sometimes, his thoughts are more tender, like the freckles on rosy shoulders, or the way her kisses felt as she said goodbye. But even when his thoughts drift to less tame things, like the curve of her waist, bare under his hands, or apex of her thighs, where she’s so delicious and eager and- his thoughts have never been like _this_.

A rough hand works its way into his trousers as he thinks about the commanding way she leapt atop him, straddling the chest she had just been tracing circles over earlier, as she told him what she wanted to do to him.

How he wishes she would’ve gone into more detail, because his mind can’t help but fill in the gaps that were left to the imagination.

Kristoff guides his hand slowly over himself, not wanting this to be over too fast. He has too many scenarios bouncing around in his head to picture all at once. His breath falters has the calloused pad of his right thumb presses just below his tip. He won’t last long.

He might have to save some of these thoughts for other nights, which shouldn’t be a problem considering he has so many nights ahead of him on this harvest.

Gods.

He can’t wait to be home.

-

Kristoff woke up extra early after the final day of harvest, rushing back to the gates of the kingdom faster than he can ever recall.

“Hurry, buddy,” he said to Sven breathlessly, and Sven returned a knowing snort.

He meets Anna in their room, as usual. Her back is turned to him, and she’s only half-dressed. If he thought he was having a hard time controlling himself before, the vision in front of him wasn’t helping. At all.

Her fiery hair was done up, the hair at the nape of her neck pulled up, inviting as ever. He watched the way her muscles moved as she reached for the rest of her garments, contouring her pale skin. She didn’t even have her corset on yet, but her curves were tantalizing as ever. He always told her she didn’t even need to wear it, and the proof was right in front of him.

Kristoff is so dumbfounded that he doesn’t even notice when she turns around, her face lighting up.

“Kristoff?” she asks, looking up at him and smiling.

“Sorry, I was- what did you say?”

“I said,” Anna hugs him, her cheek pressing to his chest, taking in his smell. “I missed you. And I was letting you know we have dinner in just over half an hour.”

“Oh,” Kristoff breathes out, kissing the top of her head. “Okay.”

Anna pulls away but stays close, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. She rubs her thumbs over the stubble there, locking eyes with him intensely. “Do you want me to help you get ready?”

Kristoff nods, still a little lost for words. A smile pulls at the corner of her lips. “Okay,” she says, just above a whisper, pulling his face down to meet her lips. Kristoff lets himself be dragged down. She deepens the kiss, reaching one of her hands down to rest on his hip. She has to snake her hand underneath his jerkin, so that their skin is only separated by a couple layers of fabric. He feels her thumb stroking there, too.

He doesn’t pull away until she does, and his eyes stay closed a bit longer after the kiss is over. “Let’s go,” Anna says, her hand briefly moving during to the curve of his ass before her touch leaves him completely.

He follows her to the bathroom like a flower turning to the sunlight. Anna is more graceful than he’s ever seen her as she bends down to test the water. She always has a bath drawn for him when he gets back from a harvest.

Kristoff starts to undress as her back is turned, sighing with relief as each layer is discarded.

“Nice and warm,” she says, twisting to meet him.

His fingers freeze on the hem of his pants. Anna looks him up and down before hooking her thumbs in the waistband. “I’ve got it.”

She maintains eye contact as she slides the fabric down his legs, pulling his underwear down with it. He’s half hard, but she ignores it completely as she guides him into the tub.

The hot water coaxes his muscles to relax. He hadn’t even realized how tense he was. “I missed you, too,” he finally says.

“Quite the delayed response there, but I’ll still take it, mister,” Anna says playfully, grabbing a cloth from the edge of the bathtub.

She gets the cloth nice and soapy, and starts at his chest, just above his pectoral muscles. “That must feel good, hm?”

Kristoff almost moans when she moves the cloth to his shoulders, gently massaging the tight muscles there. “Oh, yes,” he sighs. “My favorite part of coming back from these harvests,” he smiles.

“Oh?” she asks, washing the sweat from his abdomen, feeling the strength that lies beneath the softness there. “Is it?”

Kristoff swallows. “It’s definitely up there,” he says, Anna’s touch inching lower and lower. “You know. As one of my favorites,” his voice breaks on the syllables.

Anna hums and smiles as she curves the cloth over his hip in the water, making his cock twitch. She rubs that area for a little longer, before wrapping the cloth around his dick and giving a few loose, lazy strokes. Kristoff bites his lower lip and flares his nostrils, trying to stifle a groan.

He’s thankful for the way her eyes stay trained on his body instead of his face, almost oblivious to the effect her actions have on him. He knows she’s not, though. She knows all too well, and he can see a smirk twitching at her mouth.

Anna finishes washing the rest of his body, having him sit up so she can reach the expanse of his back. She loves watching how his muscles move, and she can practically see the tension leaving his body.

“How much more time do we have? I know you still need to get dr-“ he’s cut off by her soothing voice.

“Shh, let me take care of it,” she says. “We’re almost done, anyways. Here, turn.”

Kristoff faces her as she discards the cloth and reaches for a new one. She tilts his chin up, urging him to kneel in the tub to meet her. She uses the cloth to wash his face, ridding him of sweat from weeks of hard work.

Anna leans forward and snakes her arm around his back. Without saying a word, she moves the soapy cloth to massage his ass, and he didn’t realize how tense he was there either. “Let’s finish getting you ready.”

She dips the cloth between his cheeks, gently washing the skin there, and Kristoff gasps as a single finger brushes against his hole through the cloth. It’s brief, though, and it isn’t before long that she backs away.

“Alright!” Anna says, her voice so cheery it almost startles him. “I’m gonna go finish getting dressed, here’s your towel, I’ll see you at dinner, honey!”

Kristoff watches as she walks out, praying he can manage to get his erection to go down and make it through dinner.

-

Somehow, at dinner, she manages to be just as possessive without even saying anything.

Anna squeezes his thigh under the table, despite the castle staff and a few visitors from other kingdoms who are present. She eyes him up whenever she gets the chance.

Anna takes charge with her subtle movements, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. On their way back from dinner, she’s been commanding his hips to press close to her body and gripping his jaw when she kisses him.

He feels _owned_.

His cock jumps at the thought of that.

“So,” she starts, fingers dancing on his chest as they finally reach their room. “I have the _thing_. The one we talked about before you left.” She bites her lip. “Is that something you want?”

His eyes go wide with trust as she looks up at him, his mouth hanging open just enough to express his mix of astonishment and arousal. For some reason, Kristoff feels like nodding isn’t sufficient right now. “Yes,” he huffs out against her lips, picking her up with one arm and kissing her fiercely while he opens the door with his free hand.

He drops Anna on the edge of the bed. She immediately begins removing his clothes, still fast-paced and desperate. Typically, if he was towering over her like this while she unbuckled his belt, he would feel in control. But with everything that happened tonight, he knows it’s not like that. She’s unwrapping him like a present. He’s _hers_.

Before long, he’s completely undressed in front of her. “Well that just isn’t fair,” Kristoff says, remarking on her fully-clothed appearance.

She smirks invitingly. “Well, do something about it then.”

He kneels down to meet her eye level and begins undoing the buttons and laces on the top of her dress. When he gets the fabric loosened enough, he tugs it down, just below her breasts. Leaning down, he takes one rosy nipple into his mouth. He wraps his large hands around her covered waist, looking up at her as he begins to suck.

“Mmm,” Anna’s eyes flutter shut and her eyebrows twist up. She tangles her hands in his soft hair.

He pulls off, instead using only his tongue to lick and tease her nipples. He points his tongue and draws tight circles over the taut flesh, before diving back in and sucking.

She lets it continue for another minute, but pushes his head away. He’s still looking at her with that wide-eyed look, and now she understands why he loves when she looks at him like that. She kisses him roughly and orders him to get on the bed.

Anna stands up and waltzes over to a small drawer in her bedside, and takes out the object in question. She sits next to Kristoff, who is laying sprawled out on the bed, but he turns to her when she speaks, his eyes curious as he inspects the toy.

“So, here it is.” He’s seen _that_ part before, long, thick, and phallic. Anna has used something like that on herself before, and he’s helped out by using it on her a couple times. It’s pretty standard. But the _other_ part…

The dark brown leather is attached firmly to the dildo. There’s a sturdy leather plate in front that holds the weight of the fake dick. The rest is all leather straps and metal buckles and… gods, he needs to get these clothes off of her so he can see what this looks like on her.

“I had one of the ladies who mentioned it get one for me – discreetly, of course, and-“

Kristoff cut Anna off with a kiss, pulling her down to press their bodies together. He deepens the kiss, and Anna moans into his mouth as he tugs at her clothes, until she’s in only her skirts.

“Someone’s excited,” she teases, standing up to remove her last few layers. “Now let me see,” Anna says, reaching for the harness. “I might need your help with these adjustments in the back, hold on.”

Kristoff just watches in wonderment and lust as she steps in, one leg at a time, and tightens the buckles to fit her full hips. He watches the rise and fall of her breath, the way her chest moves with it as she reaches behind her to fasten the back. He comes to when she sighs in exasperation. “Okay, yeah, get over here.”

He lets his legs carry him off the bed and stand behind her. The leather fits snugly against the curve of her ass. Anna’s hands raise up to remove the few pins she had in her hair, and her red lock tumble down over her shoulders. Once the buckle is in place, he strokes his hands over her back, up to her shoulders where he gathers her hair up into a fist and move it to the side so he can press a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“You’re so hot,” he says simply, his breath warm on her neck.

“Yeah?” she asks, turning to face him. His gaze shifts down her body, looking right at the toy that even the brief mention of left him restless for nights on end. He nods slowly. Anna takes his hand and guides it to the dildo. “Touch me,” she commands.

Kristoff tightens his grip and moves his hand back and forth while kissing Anna’s neck. The glide isn’t smooth _at all_ , and it has him worried. “Baby, do you have anything we could use to make it, uh… slicker?”

Anna chuckles darkly. “Mhm. Oaken had something. I’ll use it on you, don’t worry.”

Kristoff huffs out a laugh. _Of course it was Oaken, my gods._ “Dammit Anna, how many people ‘discreetly’ know about our sex life…”

“It’s not like I told him what it was for!” she giggles.

“Right, right, okay. Get on with it, then.”

She immediately slips back into her role for the night. It was still definitely Anna, but there was something else there. More nurturing. More commanding.

More dominant.

“Okay, bossy. Lay down.”

Kristoff got on the bed, his head resting on the pillows right up against the headboard. As Anna crawled up to him, wearing only the harness, her perky breasts moving from side-to-side, Kristoff’s heart started racing. He feels like a virgin again, nervous and excited all at once.

Anna extends an arm to get the lubricant from her bedside table. She massages his thighs, curving them to hook around his legs and bring them up. He took the hint, and held his legs back at the knee. He felt incredibly exposed, and Anna could tell, so she raked her nails gently over the back of his thighs, soothing the skin with her soft palms. It sent shivers up his spine.

“Feels good?”

Kristoff responds with a nod, his eyes closed shut.

“I need you to relax for me, honey.”

He exhales as Anna leans low, taking one of his balls into her mouth before licking a stripe up his shaft to his tip.

“Can you do that for me?”

Eyes still shut, he hears the sound of a bottle opening. His hands tense around the backs of his knees, but he nods.

“Good boy.” He almost whimpers, he’s so turned on.

Anna coats her fingers in the stuff, and puts some on his asshole. It’s cold, and he’s thankful she took the liberty of warming it up in her hands a bit first. She rubs over him a few times before inserting the tip of her index finger.

Kristoff tenses, but tries to relax himself, and the slide is easier. “That’s it,” she coaxes.

It takes a lot of gentle touches and stroking and soft words for her to work a whole finger into him, but she gets there. Anna starts moving her hand, and Kristoff inhales sharply. She smirks. Just for fun, after a minute, she curls her finger up and Kristoff’s whole body goes limp.

“Oh, my gods,” he groans.

“Does it feel nice when I touch you there?”

“ _Anna_ ,” is all he can say, his eyes shooting open to capture the devilish smile on her face.

Her tone shifts, voice suddenly serious. “I’m gonna try a second finger, okay?” He whines. “I think you only need two, honey. The toy isn’t that big. Alright?” she assures, her voice comforting. Kristoff nods, allowing her to continue.

By the time she’s worked the second finger into him, Kristoff’s dick is twitching and he feels warm all over. His head is swimming with pleasure, and she hasn’t even fucked him yet. Eventually, she’s able to slide two fingers in and out of him with ease, and with a little more lube.

“I think you’re ready for me. Okay?” Anna asks.

“Yes, please,” Kristoff responds, almost hating how desperate he sounds.

“You got it, big guy,” she smirks. She coats the dildo with tons of lubricant and slides the tip back and forth over his hole, gliding past his perineum. “Actually, it might be easier if you’re on your front, that way you don’t have to hold your legs back. Can you flip over?”

Kristoff agrees, and gets on all fours before sliding the upper half of his body down to meet the mattress, hands roaming the sheets above him. Anna’s hands massage over his ass cheeks, spreading him apart. She lines herself up and slowly pushes in.

The first thrust makes Kristoff gasp involuntarily, pushing him up on the bed ever so slightly. She holds onto his hips as she works her thrusts into a gradual rhythm, allowing him to adjust to the sensation. “You’re doing so well, honey.”

Anna leans forward to nibble at his ear, but the new angle draws out a string of moans from him. “Oh, Kristoff, was that bad, did I hurt y-“

His loud groan cuts her off. “Absolutely not, _fuck_ , Anna.”

Picking up on what he means, she smirks and continues to thrust in small, quick successions that have Kristoff’s voice breaking on a whimper. “You like that?”

He has to press his face into the mattress to stifle his noises, his knuckles white as his fingers grip the sheets. He’s vocal, sure, but he’s not usually this loud, and Anna is stunned. She feels power washing over her for being able to take this large, strong, capable man and make him crumble beneath her.

She finally eases up, building a rhythm back up. Kristoff keeps looking back to watch, but Anna learns forward and guides him to turn his face back down towards the mattress. “Just take it,” she says, fire in her eyes, as she pounds against him hard and fast, occasionally hitting that delicious spot inside him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _fuck_ – Anna,” he cries out.

“You wanna watch?” she asks. “Roll over.”

He gets on his back, and his legs feel weak – from the stretch, from the tension, from the pleasure, from _everything_. “Good boy.”

Kristoff holds his legs back again, allowing her to line herself up. “I want you to look at me,” she says. “I wanna see that pretty face.”

He turns and grabs a pillow, placing it under his head for support, and trains his eyes on his wife. Her bold blue eyes are dark as she pushes inside, watching the way his warm amber eyes widen and his mouth forms a silent O-shape.

Anna picks up her pace, and Kristoff’s hands are struggling to hold his legs back, slick with sweat and a need to grip something more steady. He removes his hands from his thighs to grip the sheets beneath him once again, and Anna takes over, using one hand to push his thighs back, the other stroking his cock in time with her thrusts.

He’s getting close. She can tell by his high-pitched whimpers, coming more and more quickly. She picks up the pace of her hips again, and Kristoff’s face contorts in pleasure as he grips the pillow under his head. Anna watches the muscles in his arms move as he clings to it.

“Quite the pillow princess, hm?” She takes her hand off of his cock, and he whines in protest, moving his own hand to take care of himself. She swats his hand away.

“Shh, no touching, angel,” she says, her voice sweet. “Think you can come just from this?”

“Fuck, baby,” he answers, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

Anna unleashes a string of _yeah, yeah, that’s it, good, come for me_ as she fucks into him nice and deep, occasionally leaning down to crash their lips together. After a series of whimpers and a broken groan, Kristoff releases all over his stomach. Anna fucks him through it, taking his cock in her hand and massaging the last of it out of him with her fingers.

They’re both out of breath. Anna pulls out and falls next to him on the mattress, her arm spreading across his chest. “So,” she smirks for what seems like the millionth time that night. “How was I?”

Kristoff could almost laugh if he wasn’t so damn worn out. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Anna chuckles. “Oh, you love me, silly.”

“Never said I didn’t,” he says playfully. “It’ll be a good death.”

The air of the night is cool on his chest, mingling with the newly formed sweat. They lay there for a while in the comfortable silence, as they often do.

“But really, was it good?”

“Anna, baby, I’m gonna be fucking limping at breakfast. It was amazing.”

“Now you know how I feel.”


End file.
